The First 10: Chapter One
The First 10: Chapter One ,subtitles "Our First Years" , ''is the first chapter of the fanon spinoff of the fanon Kindergarten Role-Play. Transcript It was the first day of Terra Prime’s; or Earth to others; Kindergarten. The Diamond Authority had initiated the injectors, and after that… it all begun. = ----------------------------Chapter One---------------------------- = ' =“Our First Years” ''' The injectors had started the process some weeks prior, The Diamonds where waiting, patiently, to the new gems to start coming out of each ones little hole, it seemed to be taking too long, until, poof! It started shinning and the first came out: Bismuth, well, at that time, Bismuth didn’t know its name, his gem regenerated and he talked. The Diamond where there waiting for him, they were waiting, to greet him. “Who are you? Where am I?” said Bismuth, confused, unbeknown to him what or who he was. “You are at a kindergarten” Said one of the Diamonds, White Diamond to be exact “Who am I?” replied bismuth, with more confusion “You are Bismuth. I am Blue Diamond” she affirmed, with an emotionless expression And right after the last of the Diamonds also replied “I'm Yellow Diamond” “And I'm White diamond” affirmed White Diamond. To make it easier for me to write this book and not eat up space, I will refer to the Diamond Authority as DA, and to them respectively, as WD, BD, and YD. Back to the story I was telling, another one of the holes glows and another gem walks out. This one is Tiger Iron. Who I will say right away, the gem I hated… I mean hate the most. But leaving personal stuff behind, the DA noticed Tiger and approached him while White Diamond takes Bismuth against his will along to what appears to be a testing site, kind of like a giant building, in middle of the kindergarten. It looks metallic with crystals coming out it, it has a Pad in the front door, which is really big and round, kind of like a hatch. WD and Bismuth enter. Meanwhile at the Kindergarten the BD and YD both get Tiger Iron, but then they notice another gem coming from one of the holes. BD leaves YD with Tiger, and goes to the hole, waiting for the gem to come out, being quite patient at that point it time, BD waits for some minutes until the gem hatches. Mahogany Obsidian, a gem with the ability to steal the powers of other gems, of course he didn’t know how to do so when he hatched, but I like telling you certain things. They bring up both Tiger and Mahogany to the same testing site as Bismuth was brought to by WD, they open the door and just as they were leaving them both inside, another gem starts coming out of a hole. “Another Gem? They are popping up nonstop. If they keep coming like that, we won’t have enough time to arrange them all!” says BD, a tone of anger can be heard in between his patience White Diamond comes out of the testing site; she then looks at both Tiger and Mahogany, who haven’t said a word, but the same expression of ‘Who am I? Where am I?’ is on their faces. BD and YD look at her, nodding to the Kindergarten, referring to the newest gem. “Four gems in a matter of minutes, this is getting out of hand. We might need to stop the Injectors for some time until we can get Gems from Homeworld. I will go on and get this one” Says WD, with a look on her face that shows she isn’t pleasant about this many gems popping up all at once. WD goes to this new gems hole and waits for her to come out, and poof, the gem appears in the same burst of light all the others came. It’s Maxixe, the guy who cannot take anything, or mostly anything, seriously, always joking around. Unlike Tiger and Mahogany, he talks. “Who… Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? Why can I talk? What is talking? Why do I know things...? What is this?!” He asks with an expression that show his lack of knowledge, and his urge to know more, noticing WD he asks “Who are ...Are you? What are-“ “I am a Gem, just like you, my name is White Diamond, and because of the looks of your gem, you must be a type of beryl, your lack of color indicates me you are the Maxixe type” She says, instantly taking Maxixe by his arm, and dragging him along. She takes him, just like Bismuth, Tiger, and Mahogany were, to the Testing Site. She enters, and the first thing that can be seen is Blue and Yellow Diamond running some ‘tests’ on this new gems, looking at a monitor, with the gems stranded on some kind of table, with a bunch of things over them. “Put him inside, we are running the tests on them. When we get that Quartz to come here, she can train them and learn their powers, her way. But right now, we are going to do it our way.” Says BD, as he retrieves some data from a monitor into a pad, “So it appears that the gem Mahogany Obsidian has the powers of Fire Mimicry and Power Absorption” YD looks at one on eth monitors and continues “And the gems Bismuth and Tiger have X-ray vision, Wall-scaling, and Electrokinesis, And Intangibility, Hovering, and Sunakinesis respectively” WD continues looking at another monitor “The new ones I brought seems to have Enhanced auditory sense, Koniokinesis and his weapon seems to be unique, it being Transmutation”, just after the last comment YD comments something “So this gems is an Alchemist? We could use one” Various minutes pass and the final tests on these 4 gems are done. Mahogany’s weapon is a three-bladed scythe, fitting his dark and unstable personality. Bismuth had the weapon of a chainsaw, which didn’t fit him very well, but he used to play of psycho. Maxixe, as said before, had the weapon of Transmutation; he could transform a type of matter into another, which was really fun at the time, but got dark after some many years. And finally, Tiger Iron, who had the weapon were a pair of nun-chucks, which he played a lot with. For some days, around 2 to 3 days, these 4 gems were experimented on with tests. They were also taught to use their abilities. Mahogany was given a gem to absorb a power from, enhanced strength, but he lost such power after absorbing another, enhanced speed. (End of Chapter One) Category:Episodes Category:Prequels